Un Rêve Prémonitoire
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue. Bulma nous parle d’un cauchemar qu’elle a eu, et bien d'autre malheur Lisez Reviewez svp !
1. Un Rêve Prémonitoire

Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

    REVE PREMONITOIRES ?

    Ce rêve ! Pourquoi je refais ce rêve continuellement ? Il est tellement atroce ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il ne se réalise pas ! Je ne comprends pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tout cela a commence. Cela fait déjà un moment, mais un jour j'ai réagi que les rêves que je faisais se réalisaient. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

    Pourtant, au début, c'était presque agréable. En fait, je me souviens de mon premier rêve J'avais vu que notre fille avait passe tous ses examens avec d'excellentes notes et en plus avec mention. C'était vraiment un rêve très agréable En plus, il s'était réalisé. Qu'espérait de mieux ? Rien. Bien sur, je n'en avais parle à personne puisque c'est ce que j'avais espéré le plus. De toute façon, notre fille est très intelligente, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas réussir ses examens. 

    Pendant quelques temps encore je fis des rêves agréables comme celui la. Mais a un moment donne, ils prirent une tournure différente. Du moins, ils devinrent moins agréables Par exemple, un jour, j'avais rêvé de notre fils cette fois. Il avait une moto depuis peu et il n'était pas très habitué à la conduire. Dans mon rêve, je le voyais avoir un accident. Pas très grave heureusement. Il était tombe et il s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures. Mais c'est à partir de ce jour que mes rêves devinrent désagréables. Du moins, il en résultait toujours un malheur. Mais une nuit, je fis LE rêve Le pire des rêves que je n'avais jamais fais. Pourquoi fallait il que je rêve d'une chose aussi horrible ? C'était impossible qu'une telle chose puisse se réaliser. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire puisque ce n'était. qu'un rêve En plus, je ne pouvais en parler a personne. Qui aurait cru une absurdité pareille ? Qui aurait cru que mes rêves se réalisaient ? C'était absurde. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques jours, je ne fais plus que ce rêve Avant, je savais à peu près quand ils allaient se réaliser. Mais la, je n'avais aucune indication. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer pour avoir un moyen d'action sur ce rêve, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours le même. Même si des fois j'avais, si je puis dire quelques indications en plus.

    Je n'en peux plus. Je souhaite de plus dormir pour ne pas revivre continuellement cette scène. Vous voudriez savoir quel est ce rêve ? Oui, je vais vous raconter. A qui pourrais je le raconter si ce n'est à vous ? Ca me déchargera un peu de raconter même si vous ne me croyez pas. Ce qui est sur c'est que si je raconte ça a Végéta, il va me prendre pour une folle. D'ailleurs, sans même lui raconter, il a bien du croire que je l'étais. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je ne souhaitais plus dormir pour ne plus revivre ce rêve qui devrait s'appeler plutôt cauchemar. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai plus dormi. J'avais comme excuse une invention en cours que je ne pouvais pas laisser. Bien sur, Végéta était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme je suis encore plus tête de mule que lui, il n'insistait jamais pour que j'aille dormir. Mais je ne réussi pas à tenir longtemps a ce rythme. Un jour je m'effondrais sur le sol de mon laboratoire, tellement j'étais fatiguée. Végéta me surveillait. Il me prit donc dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la chambre. Mais j'avais à peine pose la tête sur l'oreiller que le rêve était là. Mon dieu ! Il était tellement horrible ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réalise ! C'était trop horrible ! Mais que pouvais je faire ? Malheureusement, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est repousser l'inéluctable.

    Mais je m'égare. Vous voulez savoir quel est ce rêve. Je vais tout vous dire. Pourtant, c'est si dur de devoir le raconter, tellement il est horrible. Comme vous l'aurez compris, il concerne Végéta mais aussi Sangoku. Végéta a toujours voulu être le plus fort, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Du moins il espérait atteindre au moins le niveau de Sangoku. Donc, son but, était au moins de pouvoir se transformer en SS4, comme Sangoku. Ce dernier venait donc tous les jours pour s'entraîner avec Végéta et lui appendre la technique adéquate. Je faisais tout mon possible pour trouver des raisons pour que Sangoku ne vienne pas. Au début, j'y arrivais. Mais Végéta comprit assez vite mon petit jeu. Il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Moi qui étais toujours si heureuse de la présence de Sangoku ? Pourquoi alors je faisais tout pour qu'il ne vienne pas ? Alors j'arrêtais. Quelle explication j'aurais pu donner à Végéta ? Il n'aurait pas compris. Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Végéta réussit enfin à se transformer en SS4. Et c'est la que je compris que mon rêve n'allait plus tarder à se réaliser. J'avais si peur. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'arrêter les choses.

    Mais je m'égare à nouveau. Vous vous demandez sûrement quel rapport il y a entre la transformation en SS4 de Végéta et mon rêve ? Justement, c'est a cause de ça que mon rêve me faisait si peur. Donc, dans ce fameux rêve, une fois que Végéta avait enfin pu se transformer en SS4, il avait demander à Sangoku à ce qu'ils fassent un vrai combat pour mieux voir quelle était sa force. Sangoku accepta tout de suite, bien sur. Pour lui, il avait enfin un adversaire a sa taille. Dans mon rêve, toujours, ils allaient dans la salle spéciale. Elle était la seule à pouvoir supporter leur force. La terre, elle, n'aurait pas supporte. Leur combat avait commence doucement, histoire de voir cette nouvelle force que possédait enfin Végéta. Comment je le sais, vous vous demandez ? Je n'étais bien sur pas dans la salle avec eux. Je n'y aurais pas résisté non plus. J'étais simplement dans la salle de contrôle, devant les moniteurs. Je voyais ainsi tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais j'avais coupe le son. Les attaques qu'ils se lançaient faisaient trop de bruit. Mes tympans n'auraient pas résisté longtemps. Mais c'est sûrement là qu'a été mon erreur. 

    Donc dans mon rêve, je le précise, ils continuaient à se battre plus dans le sens de voir ce que chacun valait plutôt qu'un vrai combat. Pourtant, alors que je continuais à les regarder, je vis que l'expression du visage de Végéta avait complètement change. Il avait un regard mauvais et un rictus très désagréable qui lui déformait la bouche. A ma grande surprise, Sangoku était exactement pareil. Et c'est là que tout se réalise. Chacun de leur coté, ils se préparaient à se lancer une vague d'énergie extrêmement forte. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient tellement concentrés sur leur attaque, qu'ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se protéger. Ce qui fit qu'ils se prirent en pleine face l'attaque de l'autre. Et ils en moururent tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Je n'avais rien pu faire. Je restais pétrifié un moment devant ce stupide écran. Je ne voulais pas y croire. C'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Pourtant, l'image que j'avais sous les yeux ne me laissait aucun doute. Je me précipitais jusqu'a la salle, espérant avoir rêvé. Vous imaginez ? Rêver dans un rêve, c'est drôle quand on y pense, non ? Mais même ainsi, je ne rêvais pas, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Mon meilleur ami et l'homme de ma vie étaient la, tous les deux, étendu sur ce sol froid, sans vie. J'avais si mal. Pourquoi étaient ils morts ? J'étais là, prostrée, en pleur, pensant ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. 

    Mais comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut, la réalité n'a pas été tout à fait pareille. Végéta était si fière d'avoir enfin pu se transformer en SS4. Malgré tout, j'étais également extrêmement fière et si heureuse pour lui. Il n'était plus le même. Il souriait tout le temps. Vous imaginez Végéta sourire à tout bout de champ ? Extraordinaire non ? J'étais trop heureuse pour penser à cet horrible rêve. Pourtant je savais que tout allait se réaliser maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin cette nouvelle force, il voulut se battre avec Sangoku pour la tester. Vous direz que je me répète, mais il le faut pour bien comprendre. Ainsi, ils prirent la direction de la salle d'entraînement. Le combat commença doucement, comme dans mon rêve Et comme dans mon rêve, j'étais devant mon écran à les regarder se battre. Et comme dans mon rêve j'avais coupe le son ne supportant pas le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Mais c'est la que j'eus un tilt. Je me souvenais que dans mon rêve  c'est ça qui avait fait que je n'avais rien pu empêcher. Je remis donc le son même si le bruit était très fort. Et je compris pourquoi. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire ce qui était passe. Bien sur, comme d'habitude, Sangoku avait envoyé une vanne a Végéta que ce dernier prit très mal. Pourquoi plus mal ce jour la ? C'est ça que je ne comprenais pas. Sangoku cherchait continuellement Végéta et il ne répondait jamais. Alors pourquoi ce jour là il se vexa à ce point ? Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Je devais réagir tout de suite, sans perdre de temps. Sinon, le rêve allait se réaliser et ils mourraient devant mes yeux. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je me précipitais donc jusqu'a la salle d'entraînement. En ouvrant la porte, j'avais fait tomber l'apesanteur qu'ils avaient augmente au maximum. Ainsi, lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, ils eurent tous les deux le même mouvement, celui de se tourner vers moi. Oh ! Ces regards ! Celui de Sangoku n'était pas désagréable. Il était toujours content de me voir. Mais celui de Végéta, s'il avait eu des poignards a la place des yeux, je serais morte sur place. Il n'avait pas à parler, son regard à lui seul voulait tout dire, c'est à dire "qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ?", Mais en plus méchant. Mais peu m'importait. Je savais que mon intrusion avait fait retombe la tension et qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Je trouvais donc une excuse bidon et je m'en allais très vite avant que Végéta ne se venge sur moi.

    Je retournais dans la salle de contrôle pour suivre la suite du combat. J'étais heureuse. Végéta n'avait plus ce regard haineux qu'il avait encore dans les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon rêve ne se réaliserait pas. J'étais rassurée. Je savais dorénavant que je pourrais faire en sorte que mes rêves ne se réalisent pas exactement comme je les avais vu. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus peur. Ma vie peut reprendre son cours normal.

    Vous trouvez mon histoire idiote ? Moi non. Quel serait votre réaction si vous rêviez qu'un de vos proches mourrait ? Vous seriez mal à l'aise, non ? Et vous feriez tout pour que ça ne se réalise pas ? Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire quelque chose. En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'est même une bonne chose que j'ai fait ce rêve. Imaginez. Si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, ils se seraient battus et se seraient tués quand même. Et là, je n'aurais rien pu faire puisque je n'aurais pas su ce qui allait se passer. En fait, c'est une chance. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de mes rêves. Au contraire, je les espère, puisque je sais que je peux les transformer.

FIN


	2. Fin Pitoyable

FIN PITOYABLE

A notre première rencontre, je n'ai pas immédiatement réalisé et ne me suis rendu compte de rien.  Comment aurais-je pu d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais aucun moyen d'entrevoir son mal être. Grâce à sa force surhumaine, il était en mesure de me dissimuler sa dépendance.   

Seule ombre au tableau, de quelle manière parvenait-il à se procurer ce dont il avait besoin.  

Notre rapprochement lui avait donné accès à mon argent et les difficultés des premiers temps n'étaient plus un problème. Pourtant avant, de quelle manière se débrouillait-il ? Je me suis très souvent posée la question et l'ai retournée des milliers de fois dans ma tête.  

Lorsqu'il s'est enfin confié à moi, mais à contre cœur, j'ai sentit la honte qu'était la sienne tout au long de son récit. Il me parla des coutumes de sa planète, me confia que c'était assez courrant chez lui et qu'il n'avait jamais eut aucun problème pour se ravitailler. J'ignorais alors qu'il ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Dans la capsule qu'il utilisait pour voyager, des appareils synthétisaient ce produit, dont il était devenu complètement dépendant. Bien entendu, étant un produit de substitution, il était beaucoup moins bon que l'original, mais il lui permettait de patienter.   

A son arrivée sur terre, le problème s'était avéré plus important, car il avait vite appris et ce, à ses dépends que rien n'était gratuit et que tout se monnayait et cette substance nécessaire selon lui à son organisme s'avérait être une denrée rare et très chère sur la terre. Habitué à tout avoir uniquement en raison de sa personnalité, prendre sans jamais avoir à donner d'explications, il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait du payer pour obtenir sa dose, nécessaire à la survie de son organisme selon lui.  Malgré la honte qu'il éprouvait à accepter mon aide, il était d'une certaine manière heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de peiner, afin de l'obtenir.  Au prime abord, ma proposition l'avait outragé, voir révulsé. Lui, un être hors du commun, un prince, accepter la charité d'autrui. Sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter l'aide d'une femelle. Cependant la douleur, le manque, les délires, toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait, cette horrible souffrance qui le tenaillait lui faisait voir le monde autour de lui comme un enfer infini. Il fallait qu'il ait sa dose pour que tout ceci cesse, qu'il ne souffre plus.  Ce fier mâle avait oublié son orgueil et sa fierté. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait et qui apaiserait son corps meurtri car il n'en avait pas. Mon offre arrivait à point nommé. Il savait son problème qu'à moitié résolu car l'argent était toujours la difficulté majeure et il était encore trop tôt pour m'en demander.  Malgré sa dépendance il ne se serait jamais abaissé à mendier.

Il m'avoua sortir la nuit et au cours de ses randonnées nocturnes, il attaquait les pharmacies, ayant réalisé qu'il y trouverait des substantifs. Il attaquait également des magasins et y prenait tous ce qu'il pouvait trouver, qui seraient susceptibles d'être vendu, afin d'obtenir l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de ses doses. Lorsque qu'à un moment les temps devinrent durs et qu'il dut ralentir ses attaques et les vols, il se retrouva sans aucunes ressources et moyens pour s'en procurer. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, une pauvre coquille vide, agissant comme un automate, guidé uniquement par le désir d'obtenir de l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de sa dose. Il la lui fallait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi afin de l'obtenir. Il me raconta comment un jour, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune ressource, qu'il ne voyait plus aucune issue, comment il s'était vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Qu'importait, homme ou femme. Ces êtres ignobles, uniquement guidés par la recherche des plaisirs furtifs, l'avaient pris et ensuite rejeté telle une chose usagée. Le plus humiliant avait été lorsqu'on lui avait jeté quelques billets et que lui, au lieu d'éclater la tronche du minable qui avait osé, il s'était jeté sur cette saleté de fric, l'avait vivement ramassé et s'était précité pour s'acheter sa dose. Ensuite la douleur s'était atténuée, il s'était senti apaisé et calme. Après l'apaisement, vint la honte qu'il éprouvait en prenant conscience du triste état dans lequel il se trouvait.L'humiliation qu'il ressentait à ces actes perpétrés, afin d'obtenir cette poudre qui lui permettait d'accéder à ce paradisillusoire.Oui ! Illusoire, car le retour à la réalité était éprouvant. Il était salle, souillé, mais il n'y pouvait rien, même s'il souhaitait arrêter, il était conscient que c'était là chose impossible. Un jour pourtant, il avait tenté d'arrêter ce cauchemar. Pendant une demi-journéee il n'avait rien prit, n'avait rien acheté, mais dans l'après-midi la douleur était devenue insupportable et il avait dû comme les autres aller supplier pour avoir sa dose.  La substance sur son monde n'était pas la même que sur notre planète et si son corps s'y était adapté, ici elle faisait des ravages sur son organisme, mais à long terme. Une lente et douloureuse détérioration.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Ces randonnés nocturnes, ces actes de vandalisme ne passaient pas réellement inaperçus, sans compter que son champ d'action était réduit, puisque répétant ses actes pratiquement aux mêmes endroits. Et se donner au premier venu, n'était pas la meilleure solution, même si elle semblait être la meilleure sur le moment. Il devait trouver une solution de rechange. Il l'avait sous les yeux sa solution, mais c'était tout aussi dégradant que d'attaquer des pharmacies ou d'offrir son corps en échange de quelques billets. Moi je ne demandais que ça, qu'il profite généreusement de moi, malgré son calvaire, son avilissement, il demeurait fier.   

Malheureusement sa dépendance devint insurmontable, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre, j'étais son ultime bouée de sauvetage et malgré son aversion, sa honte à profiter ainsi de moi, il m'a quand même séduite. Il s'est rapproché de moi, m'a courtisé, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans son piège, que je sois folle amoureuse de lui et qu'à mon tour je ne puisse plus me passer de lui comme lui ne pouvait plus se passer de cette poudre. Il n'a pas eut besoin de me forcer. Malgré le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à mon égard, il m'a quand même trompé, afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. J'étais la seule capable de lui donner les moyens de se la procurer. Moi, pauvre idiote amoureuse, j'ai sauté à pieds joints dans le piège. J'ai cru ses prestations d'amour, car lorsqu'il me les disait, il ne mentait pas. Je le sentais, mon cœur le sentait. Cependant, lorsque ses lèvres murmuraient je t'aime, son esprit suggérait autre chose, poursuivant un but bien précis. Pourtant, j'ai voulu croire à sa sincérité, à l'authenticité de son amour.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en manque, il se montrait le plus merveilleux des hommes, attentionné, aimant. Malheureusement, il arrivait qu'il soit en manque et à ce moment là, il s'enfermait dans la salle spéciale ou s'enfuyait dans le désert. Je lui en voulais, car je souhaitais tout partager avec lui. J'imaginais qu'il désirait demeurer dans sa solitude, m'interdisant toute possibilité de pénétrer dans son monde. J'avais tord, ses fuites n'étaient guidées que par son désir de ne pas briser l'image de l'homme merveilleux que j'avais de lui et surtout de me protéger de ses accès de colère durant ses crises. Mais tout cela je l'ignorais.

Pourtant un jour, pris d'une nouvelle crise, il ne put ou n'eut pas la possibilité ou le temps de s'enfuir et ce jour là, je découvris la vraie personnalité de celui que j'aimais, je vis son véritable visage. L'homme gentil, passionné, amoureux avait disparu. Il avait mis à bas les masques. J'eus la peur de ma vie. Je réalisais que l'homme que j'aimais, que j'avais idéalisé n'était qu'un être normal. Alors je n'eus qu'une idée en tête : découvrir son secret et au besoin lui venir en aide. Il fallait que je sache ce qui le tourmentait, ce qui le rendait si coléreux et surtout comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Je le fis suivre, ce qui fut particulièrement difficile. Il décourageait quiconque essayait de le suivre, en utilisant sa force et sa vitesse pour les semer. J'engageais de plus en plus d'hommes et enfin je découvris son secret : un drogué, l'homme que j'aimais se droguait. J'eus un choc – un guerrier si puissant, si parfait ne pouvait être tombé dans un tel engrenage ? Il m'expliqua que sur sa planète, les savants faisaient des expériences sur les jeunes guerriers, utilisant des drogues, afin d'optimiser leurs capacités, voir même les décupler. Il faisait partit des cobayes. Sur sa planète la drogue s'était accommodée à son organisme et il ne ressentait que très peu le manque.Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vint sur terre que les effets se firent ressentir. Il avait de plus en plus besoin de cette substance, afin de demeurer au mieux de sa forme. Il avait commencé par en prendre en petite quantité, puis il avait du augmenter les doses et n'ayant pas l'argent pour se les payer, il avait dû voler, mentir, se prostituer. Demeurer une heure sans sa dose était un véritable calvaire et de ça, il en avait prit conscience depuis longtemps.Il savait qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir. Son corps avait besoin de la drogue pour subsister, elle lui donnait la puissance dans tout les sens du terme, mais en contre partie, elle lui prenait tout ce qui avait de bon en lui : son essence vitale, sa combativité. Elle suce tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez un homme ou un guerrier, puis elle s'empare de son cœur, le broie, le presse pour tout en tirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie et c'est ce qui t'es arrivé. Jusqu'au bout tu as tenté de lutter, mais le combat était inégal et tu partais perdant.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tout réunis autour de ton cercueil, dans ce cimetière sordide et triste et fixons la pierre tombale où est inscrit en lettres de feu « Né de la terre, guerrier dont la puissance n'a jamais été égalé, retourne à la terre ». Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point nous t'aimions, à quel point tu nous manqueras.  Nous versons d'amères larmes de regret, d'incompréhension, nous avons été impuissants et le sommes toujours. Je suis seule avec ma peine, ma fureur.  Je maudis cette fortune qu'est la mienne, elle n'a même pas suffit à te protéger, à te préserver de la mort.

Tu disais souvent que cette drogue était comme une femme, une superbe femme dont on ne peut plus se passer, une fois que l'on a goûté à ses charmes. Quelle vous séduit, vous enivre jusqu'à vous mener à la mort. Tu savais pertinemment où tout cela allait te conduire, que c'était une voie sans issue, que jamais tu ne parviendrais à t'en sortir et que malgré mes efforts, je ne serais pas en mesure de t'aider à t'en sortir. Je suis heureuse que nous nous soyons rencontrés, qui sait ce que tu serais devenu ? Un drogué parmi tant d'autres qui se serait éteint dans l'anonymat et l'indifférence de tous, comme tous ces drogués que l'on voit au détour d'une rue.

Tu avais tout, je t'ai tout donné mais tu en voulais plus et trop et tu as tout perdu. J'ai   également tout perdu. Peut être pas tout, car tu m'as laissé un rayon de soleil avant d'entamer ton dernier voyage. Une partie de toi, sans aucun doute la meilleure partie de toi. Je le sens qui grandit dans mon ventre. Est-ce un cadeau ou une punition ? Je l'ignore. Chacune des fois que je le regarderais je penserais à toi, je serais heureuse et malheureuse à la fois je le sais, mais je l'accepte. Tout comme je refuse d'aimer désormais, après toi j'ai définitivement fermé l'accès de mon cœur. Tu m'as prise par la main et m'a ouvert les portes de ton Eden, je me suis endormie au paradis, mais me suis malheureusement éveillée en enfer. En mourrant tu m'as fermé les portes de ce merveilleux monde que tu m'as fait entrevoir.

Ma vie ne sera plus la même sans toi, mais je n'ose pas y penser. La vie qui grandit en moi aura besoin de moi.

FIN


End file.
